


Дерьмовые решения Тимоти Лоуренса

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умирать Тимоти хочется ещё меньше, чем быть оттраханным пьяным мужиком, пусть даже этот мужик и Красавчик Джек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерьмовые решения Тимоти Лоуренса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Col.Dospeh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Col.Dospeh).



Сказать, что Джек пьян, когда Тимоти заходит в его офис, значит не сказать ничего.

Джек не просто пьян – он неслабо надрался. И выглядит невероятно довольным. Настолько широкая улыбка не светилась на его лице даже когда Тимоти впервые показался ему после операции. Правда, тогда вокруг них всё взрывалось, люди убивали друг друга и трясущихся Грузчиков направо и налево, Джека отпинали несколько здоровенных солдат Забытого Легиона, а сам Тимоти был перепуган до полусмерти и слабо понимал, что происходит. Если бы не Аурелия, вовремя положившая ему на плечо руку в снисходительно-успокаивающем жесте, он, скорее всего, попросту грохнулся бы от страха в обморок, и вложенные в него тысячи долларов оказались бы выброшены на ветер: в той обстановке обморок можно было смело приравнивать к смерти. Неподвижно валяющееся на полу тело попросту бы затоптали.

Правда, Джек и так периодически напоминает ему о потраченных деньгах. Только вот Тимоти пропускает это мимо ушей – он-то знает, что давно отработал не только ушедшие на операцию средства, но и превысил сумму в несколько раз, а Джеку лучше дать выпустить пар. Тимоти к этому привык и больше не боится, что Джек выполнит свою угрозу вышвырнуть его из люка, спустить в ловушку с пилами или попросту придушить. Тимоти для него слишком полезен. А обладание тем же лицом, что и у Джека, значительно повышает шансы на выживание и сохранение этого лица в целости и относительной сохранности.

Джек слишком сильно себя любит, и порой Тимоти замечает, как тот смотрит на него с чем-то странным и плохо читаемым во взгляде. Это жутковато. В такие моменты Тимоти предпочитает куда-нибудь улизнуть и притвориться, что его вроде как не существует. Обычно получается успешно. Он слишком многому научился и слишком через многое прошёл, чтобы продолжать бояться Джека так же, как когда-то. Раньше при его виде Тимоти хотелось сжаться в комочек, закричать и испариться с лица земли, а теперь он спокойно переносит вспышки направленного на него гнева и даже не ощущает религиозного ужаса перед Большим Страшным Королём «Гипериона». Почти.

Сейчас, например, Тимоти не страшно, но он всё равно настораживается – когда Джек поворачивается на своём дурацком пафосном стуле, обитом золотой тканью, с третьей попытки закидывает ноги на стол и широко скалится, в глазах у него пляшут бешеные огоньки. Таким Тимоти Джека ещё не видел и потому решает поостеречься даже несмотря на его крайне приподнятое расположение духа. 

– Тимоти-и-и! – радостно приветствует Джек, поднимая стакан с плещущейся в нём янтарной жидкостью. – Мой самый любимый парень на свете! Тыковка, ты понятия не имеешь, как я рад тебя видеть. Вот прям из штанов сейчас от счастья выпрыгну.

Тимоти честно предпочёл бы, чтобы никто из штанов не выпрыгивал, поэтому молча улыбается и подходит ближе к столу, пока Джек с заметным трудом достаёт второй стакан и наполняет его из стоящего на столе графина. Тимоти морщится, когда в ноздри бьёт запах виски. Он терпеть не может крепкий алкоголь, предпочитая ограничиваться более благородными напитками: вином, шампанским или редким и ужасно дорогим, но просто божественным на вкус сидром из огненных арбузов, который гонят на Пандоре то ли не боящиеся сгореть заживо смельчаки, то ли не понимающие всей опасности идиоты без башки на плечах. Тимоти не знает, где именно Аурелия добывает этот сидр, но предполагает, что она пользуется не самыми легальными методами. По большому счёту ему всё равно. Аурелия выбивала у него из рук бутылки «отвратительной бурды, которую ты называешь пивом, боже, mon cher, не прикасайся к такому воистину возмутительному пойлу у меня на глазах», она же обеспечивает его напитком, который кажется ей более приемлемым. Всё по-честному.

Впрочем, Тимоти не собирается говорить Джеку, что предпочитает менее алкогольные и более приятные на вкус напитки – подобные споры вполне могут выйти боком. Когда Джек подталкивает виски в его сторону и из стакана расплёскивается чуть ли не половина содержимого, Тимоти ловит тот на самом краю стола, подносит к губам и делает самый маленький глоток, какой только можно сделать, не оскорбив этим Джека. Чересчур крепкий алкоголь неприятно жжёт губы, горло и язык. Тимоти невольно закашливается, вызывая этим у Джека насмешливое фырканье, но делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Он как ни в чём не бывало опускается в менее вычурное, но удобное кресло напротив Джека и закидывает ногу на ногу. В голове проносится мысль о том, что когда-то он сидел на самом краю того же кресла, плотно стиснув колени и судорожно вцепившись пальцами в ткань брюк, а сейчас может позволить себе такой фривольный жест. Это приятно.

– Ты, друг мой, самый настоящий герой! Тебе нужно поставить грёбаный памятник! – говорит Джек, подаваясь всем телом вперёд. – То есть, сначала памятник нужно поставить мне, потому что без моей помощи ты бы никогда не справился, но тебе, знаешь, можно рядышком такой ма-а-аленький памятничек. Хотя мы с тобой всё равно одинаково выглядим, так что все твои памятники так или иначе будут памятниками мне. – Джек пьяно смеётся и продолжает: – Но серьёзно, парень, ты просто огонь. Убил эту рыжеволосую сучку, а ведь даже Вильгельм когда-то не смог. Охренительное достижение – сделать то, что не смог Вильгельм. И когда ты успел отрастить такие стальные яйца, а, чемпион?

Тимоти не отвечает, но ему очень хочется сказать, что для убийства Лилит просто требовались мозги, а не физическая сила. (И ему с этим совсем не помогала Аурелия, вовсе нет, он сделал всё сам. Может, только план разработала она… полностью. Но это же мелочи, правда?). За Лилит нужно было незаметно следить, – со временем Тимоти научился делать это виртуозно, – дожидаясь момента, когда она останется одна и у неё начнётся отходняк от эридия. После этого оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как она судорожно рыскает в рюкзаке в поисках очередной дозы, которой там, конечно же, нет – красть Тимоти теперь умеет тоже, – и сделать прицельный выстрел из винтовки. 

Тимоти не знает, почему никто раньше не догадался, что не стоит связываться с самой могущественной сиреной на планете в открытом бою. У каждой силы есть свои слабости, и слабость Лилит оказалась именно в добровольной зависимости от эридия. Возможно, думает Тимоти, это было довольно низко, но его не сильно волновала благородность собственных действий. Лилит два раза пыталась убить Джека – босса, платящего ему баснословные суммы, со смертью которого придётся уносить ноги на другой конец галактики. Ни его, ни Аурелию не устраивало такое развитие событий. Лилит и вечно сопровождающие её гора мускулов с дрищеватым хиппи не успели совершить попытку номер три.

И Джек, судя по всему, этим крайне доволен. Может, он расщедрится на премию? Было бы здорово.

– Хотя не-не-не, не отвечай! – скалится Джек. – У тебя ведь такие же яйца, как у меня, а значит ниже пояса у тебя всё чуть более чем в порядке. Можешь не благодарить.

Тимоти хмыкает, не привлекая внимания к тому, что Джеку необязательно было просить его не отвечать и не благодарить, потому что всё это время говорил только он сам, и вставить хоть слово в поток его речи не представлялось возможным. Но окей, тут Джек прав – после операции дела «ниже пояса» у Тимоти правда улучшились. 

– Скажу тебе, тыковка, – Джек приканчивает свой стакан и тут же тянется налить ещё, – я впечатлён, я впечатлён. Ты меня не разочаровал. А ведь в какой-то момент я думал, что придётся кинуть тебя в загончик к зашлакованным скагам. Но нет, ты оказался по-настоящему полезен. Не зря я тебе плачу, не зря. К тому же, на тебя всегда приятно посмотреть, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. – Джек пошло подмигивает, и Тимоти давится виски. В самолюбовании Джека нет ничего удивительного, но вот подмигивание и сальная улыбочка, в которой он сейчас растягивает губы – это уже что-то новенькое.

– Сэр? – осторожно спрашивает Тимоти, заговаривая впервые за вечер, и ставит стакан обратно на стол. У него в груди начинает копошиться нехорошее предчувствие, словно они с Джеком вступили на какую-то опасную и нежелательную территорию, которую до этого старательно обходили стороной. Только вот Тимоти не уверен, что именно это за территория, и что чувствует по поводу пересечения её границ.

– М-м-м, кексик, не валяй дурака. – Джек улыбается и встаёт, чуть пошатываясь. Одной рукой он опирается о столешницу, а второй довольно болезненно хватает Тимоти за подбородок, заставляя задрать голову. – Ты только взгляни на это лицо. Я просто чертовски хорош. Лучше, чем смотреть в зеркало! Ты у нас теперь весь такой суровый и мужественный, у-у-у, взрослый-сильный Тимоти. Тебе идёт. Так ты больше похож на меня. Выглядит, скажу тебе, охуенно.

У Джека загорается взгляд. Он наклоняется, тянется вперёд и... медленно и обстоятельно облизывает скулу Тимоти. Дойдя до уха, со всей силы кусает мочку, и Тимоти с криком вскакивает со своего места. Он в шоке смотрит на Джека. Тот, потеряв опору, почти падает на стол, но всё же умудряется устоять на ногах и, чёрт бы его побрал, снова пьяно смеётся. Тимоти происходящее не нравится – вся щека в слюнях и ухо болит. Какого чёрта?

– Играешь в недотрогу, сладенький? – хмыкает Джек и выходит из-за стола, приближаясь к Тимоти, но тот начинает пятиться назад. – Прекрати, у меня есть для тебя занятие поинтереснее. Будет достойное завершение вечера. 

Оу. _Оу_. До Тимоти наконец доходит, чего именно от него хочет Джек, и это становится таким откровением, что он застывает на месте, допуская стратегическую ошибку.

Джек оказывается рядом в считанные секунды – куда только подевалась его пьяная неуклюжесть? – и, схватив за лацканы пиджака, тащит Тимоти к огромному окну, из которого открывается незабываемый вид на Элпис, чтобы прижать к стеклянной поверхности. Сознание не сразу регистрирует происходящее, и Джек, внаглую пользуясь заминкой, бесцеремонно пропихивает колено Тимоти между ног и кусает того за шею, а затем шепчет на ухо:

– Давай повеселимся, радость моя. Я всегда хотел трахнуть самого себя – что может быть лучше?

Тимоти не говорит, что трахнуть самого себя вообще-то можно и другими способами – от Джека слишком сильно пахнет алкоголем, а ситуация кажется попросту дикой, и Тимоти не собирается терпеть это дерьмо.

Забавно, но он сильнее Джека. Хоть Джек и поддерживает себя в достойной физической форме, это не отменяет того факта, что он проводит большую часть времени на Гелиосе, не выходя из офиса сутками, а Тимоти как сумасшедший бегает по Пандоре, Элпису и другим планетам. А ещё он моложе. Да, они выглядят одинаково, и маска, заменяющая Джеку лицо, не стареет, но стареет сам Джек. Это даёт Тимоти преимущество, которым он спешит воспользоваться.

Тимоти отталкивает Джека, и тот неверяще смотрит ему в глаза.

– Ти-и-им, – тянет Джек угрожающе, – ты что, посопротивляться решил? Я бы на твоём месте этого не делал.

Джек снова пытается его зажать, но в этот раз Тимоти реагирует уже более жёстко. Вместо того, чтобы просто отцепить Джека от себя, со всей силы бьёт его по челюсти, не задумываясь о возможных последствиях. Ему совсем не нравится идея быть оттраханным пьяным мужиком, пусть даже этот мужик и Красавчик Джек. Сила удара сшибает его с ног, на которых он и до того стоял нетвёрдо, и Джек начинает во весь голос обзывать Тимоти последними словами. Тот забирается к нему на бёдра, стискивая их коленями, и прижимает своим весом к полу.

– Сэр, успокойтесь, пожалуйста, – просит он ровным тоном. На самом деле сердце у него заходится бешеным ритмом, а в висках стучит, и Тимоти просто поверить не может собственной наглости, но отступать поздно. Если он выпустит Джека, тот, скорее всего, вышибет ему мозги из пистолета. А умирать Тимоти хочется ещё меньше, чем быть оттраханным.

– Маленькая неблагодарная тварь! – рычит Джек и начинает вырываться с утроенной силой – болезненно бьёт по запястью руки, которой его прижимают к полу, а затем умудряется подмять Тимоти под себя. Нависает над ним сверху, взлохмаченный и раскрасневшийся – это заметно по контуру кожи у краёв маски, – злой и в говно пьяный, и Тимоти ловит себя на мысли, что Джек выглядит... привлекательно.

Но тот снова начинает кусать его ухо, а пальцами тянется к горлу, поэтому времени на анализ собственных мыслей у Тимоти не остаётся – он бьёт Джека под дых, скидывает с себя и снова прижимает к полу. Джек кроет его на чём свет стоит, и всё это продолжается чуть дольше, чем Тимоти того бы хотелось. 

Они катаются по полу, периодически нанося друг другу в девяноста процентах случаев промазывающие мимо цели удары, а Джек упорно пытается его то укусить, то придушить. Происходящее ужасно глупо, бесполезно и болезненно, но Тимоти теряет счёт времени и даже втягивается в нелепую драку с собственным боссом – входит во вкус и начинает получать удовольствие.

Заканчивается всё довольно неожиданно: Тимоти умудряется прижать Джека к полу лицом вниз, одной рукой крепко держа за волосы на затылке, а другой – за плечо. Джек перестаёт сопротивляться и только тяжело дышит, чуть приоткрыв рот. Он хватает Тимоти за запястье и ёрзает под ним, и того накрывает осознанием, от которого прошибает холодный пот.

У него, у Тимоти, стоит. Это не какое-нибудь жалкое подобие эрекции с наполовину мягким членом, нет, стоит крепко – так, что в штанах тесно, а движения бёдер Джека как раз задевают возбуждённый член, посылая по телу волну удовольствия. О господи, когда это вообще произошло?! И как Тимоти умудрился не заметить, что возбудился? Заметил ли Джек? И что теперь вообще делать? Он убьёт Тимоти сразу и быстро или медленно и мучительно? Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, ну по-любому же медленно и мучительно – это Джек, ему иначе неинтересно, боже-боже-боже, Тимоти сейчас вывернет от страха, он ведь...

Джек явно не случайно снова подаётся бёдрами назад и прижимается задницей к его паху. Тимоти не может сдержать тихого стона, но тут же пугается звука и замирает на месте как вкопанный. А Джек, чтоб его, делает так _ещё раз_.

– Если тебе, тупая башка, по-другому не катит, то давай, блядь, так, – шипит он сквозь зубы и вновь двигается, на этот раз будто бы со злостью, а затем хватает Тимоти за руку и пропихивает её под себя, накрывая ладонью собственный пах. Тимоти рвано выдыхает – у Джека тоже стоит, и ещё как. И это не вызывает отвращения или неприятия, только усиливает возбуждение. Дурацкий организм и дурацкий мозг, которые считают, что прижать Красавчика Джека к полу и тыкаться ему хуём в задницу – сексуально, а не смертельно опасно.

– Расстегни мне ширинку и начни уже двигаться, мать твою! – рычит Джек. Тимоти, вздрогнув от неожиданности, судорожно кивает и подчиняется. Ужасно неуклюже сначала расстёгивает одной рукой пряжку ремня, а затем тянет вниз собачку на ширинке. Джек даже услужливо приподнимается, немного упрощая задачу. Когда Тимоти запускает дрожащие пальцы ему под бельё и нерешительно обхватывает член у основания, Джек довольно вздыхает, и Тимоти воспринимает это как сигнал к действию – проводит рукой по стволу. Оказывается чертовски неудобно: ни смазки, ни пространства для действий. Джеку такое, кажется, тоже не по нраву, и он раздражённо рявкает:

– У тебя что, скажье дерьмо вместо мозгов? Вытащи мой хер, придурок, и хотя бы на руку себе поплюй!

Джек безусловно прав – во всём, кроме части про скажье дерьмо, – и Тимоти рад бы последовать его указаниям, но Джек лежит на полу, а сам он жмётся к нему сзади, и подобный манёвр не представляется возможным. А вот если Джек чуть приподнимется...

– Д-джек, сэр, – чуть заикается Тимоти, – вы не могли бы... Приподняться? Немного. Только вашу задниц... заднюю часть.

– О господи, парень, всю работу приходится выполнять за тебя! – возмущённо бормочет Джек, но всё же делает так, как просят. Тимоти отпускает его, и Джек подтягивает под себя колени и приподнимает «заднюю часть». Тимоти одновременно и страшно, и до одури хорошо.

Он поставил Красавичка Джека раком. Кто бы мог подумать.

Он снова прижимается к Джеку сзади, одной рукой придерживая за бёдра, а другой вытаскивая его член из трусов, после чего старательно облизывает ладонь и приступает к делу. Со слюной получается легче, и Джек издаёт самый настоящий стон – негромкий и сдавленный, но всё же стон. Тимоти чувствует себя словно на вершине мира. Он знает, что нравится Джеку, и держать его член в руке привычно: у Тимоти такой же, его тело – точная до мельчайших деталей копия тела Джека, и это играет ему на руку. 

Тимоти быстро дрочит тяжело и неровно дышащему под ним Джеку, а сам, не снимая штаны, а лишь расстегнув их и стянув вниз, чтобы ослабить некомфортное давление, толкается бёдрами вперёд, трётся о задницу Джека между ягодиц. Тимоти даже не хочется большего – стянуть с Джека бельё и загнать ему по самые яйца, почувствовать такую приятную горячую тесноту... Окей, ладно, может, совсем немного хочется, но он согласен и так.

Джек, судя по всему, согласен тоже – он подаётся навстречу то руке Тимоти, то движениям его бёдер, иногда хрипло стонет и матерится, и всё это длится то ли ужасно долго, то ли невероятно мало.

Тимоти кончает первым, громко выстанывая и крепко сжимая пальцы на чужом бедре, но движений второй руки не останавливает – Джеку требуется куда больше времени. Он начинает ругать за это Тимоти, хоть настоящая причина его проблемы с оргазмом в выпитом алкоголе, но когда его всё-таки накрывает, Джек шипит «бля-я-ядь, да, наконец-то», и Тимоти в ладонь брызжет горячая сперма.

Джек тут же падает на пол и переворачивается на спину, а Тимоти, не совсем уверенный, что делать с перепачканной рукой, оглядывается по сторонам в надежде найти салфетки. Джек прерывает его не до конца связным, но всё же понятным бормотанием:

– Если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, я оторву тебе член и запихну в глотку, а потом добавлю к нему и яйца, понял, пацан?

– Да, конечно, без вопросов, только где мне...

До слуха доносится громогласный храп, и Тимоти понимает, что ответа ему не дождаться – Джек засыпает прямо на полу собственного кабинета с расстёгнутыми штанами, и Тимоти благодарен мирозданию за прекрасную возможность ретироваться и смыться с Гелиоса на Пандору к Аурелии до того, как Джек придёт в себя. 

Ещё он пользуется этим, чтобы, воровато оглядываясь, помыть руку в фонтане – найти салфетки так и не удаётся. Тимоти уверен, что бодрствующий Джек идею с фонтаном бы не оценил, а так ему ничего не грозит.

Перед тем как уйти из офиса, Тимоти осторожно заправляет член Джека в трусы – а вдруг ширинкой во сне защемит? – и застёгивает ему штаны.

Уже в дверях он ловит себя на мысли, что рассказать кому-нибудь о произошедшем всё же хочется. Но некому. Кроме Аурелии, а с ней он об этом трепаться точно не станет – такие подробности ей не нужны. И это, наверное, к лучшему.

Джеку не придётся выполнять свою угрозу, и половые органы Тимоти останутся в целости и сохранности. До поры до времени.


End file.
